What's Fanfiction?
by Don'tStealTheHeart
Summary: How the characters in KHR respond to your mentioning fanfiction. May contain slight pairings and language. Crack/drabble. Reader stories.
1. Hibari

**A/N: This was sorta my dream and it was a very interesting and scary one because having Hibari trying to bite you to death is not funny. Not one bit. I'm serious. I run pretty fast in my dreams too xD I tweaked it a bit so it would be more like a story instead of like a crap random stupid dream so enjoy~ Its kinda crack so I had to write it down! How Hibari responds to a MukuHiba-loving fujoshi!**

**Warning: OOC-ness, random crap, Reader POV (I know there are lots of stories like this one outside though I don't know who wrote them or what they're about but just tell me if you see me accidentally infringing copyright. Thanks~)**

**I shall stop blabbing and leave you to your own devices.(Your computer or phone, get it? Okay I'm lame.) Sorry if its too short.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, 6918 would be an official couple. So no, I don't. Dammit.**

**~What's Fanfiction?~**

-Hibari Kyoya-

"Ahh~ What a long and tiring day!" You groan and flex your arms as you plop down on the somewhat-soft armchair. The school computer lab was your place of escape from the harsh reality of the outside world. Once you were in here, you could be left to your own to do what you loved most. You booted the computer with speedy haste as desperation for relaxation boosted your impatience.

Just as you were about to type an address into the bar on the top of the screen, the door of the lab creaked open. A certain raven haired prefect stalked in and glared at you with his cold eyes. "What are you doing in school premises after school hours?"

It was Hibari Kyoya, the chairman of the school's disciplinary committee, out on one of his rounds again. Really, did Namimori have that many burglars to break into schools?

"Hey Hibari-san! Oh I'm just doing something interesting. It helps in my work at school so I guess that's acceptable, right?" Good one, you mentally patted yourself on the back.

The prefect turned his back and walked towards the door he entered from, "Just as long as you don't bother the peace, I don't care what you do, Herbivore."

Just as the prefect touched the doorknob, you shouted, "Hey wait, Hibari-san! I have something interesting to show you! You'll definitely be interested in it. I promise it won't waste your time." A passerby would swear he saw a dangerous glint in the corner of your eye.

The disgruntled prefect glared at you again, walking to your side. "Have a seat, Hibari-san. And we're not crowding, really." You decide to add, due to the reluctant expression on his composed face.

Just as you were about to show the 'interesting' thing to our dear skylark, you suddenly triggered your yaoi fangirl/fujoshi mode due to the sight of the skylark's all-too-uke body. It happens sometimes. Even in a life-or-death situation. "Hey Hibari-san! Let me tell you something, I LOVE 6918~" Then you typed in the website for fan-fiction in your crazed desire for erotic fics.

A moment of confusion flashed upon the prefect's face. Even as a carnivore, he still had some form of curiosity. "What's 6918?"

Your developed human instincts over thousands of years snapped you out of your suicidal mode and told you to shut your mouth if you still wanted to live. "6918? O-oh, i-its nothing! Nothing at all! Ahahaha~" _I'm too young to die._

The prefect's eyes narrowed dangerously as he swivelled his armchair to face the computer screen. Instantly, you knew, the doors of hell had opened and were beckoning you to come, with too much enthusiasm.

You slowly stood up from your chair without a sound and started creeping towards the nearest exit. Meanwhile, our dear skylark typed in the words: 6918 on the search bar in the fan-fiction website and hit the 'enter' key.

_So close, just a few more steps! _You screamed at yourself as the prefect clicked on the first search result on the screen. Too bad for you.

The room almost exploded with the force. The dark and deadly aura emanating from the corner of the room was unbearable and of course, fatal. _Shoot. _You as any developed human, knew enough not to turn back so as not to witness the sight of a very, very enraged skylark. If looks could kill, you would have already died a hundred times over.

Almost forcing the doorknob out of its hole, you wrenched the door open and took off, screaming "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" with an infuriated Namimori-obsessed prefect hot on your heels.

Wasn't your life just brilliant?

**Haha I died with laughter when I woke up. My dream self is really stupid sometimes. Oh well. And what's the 'interesting thing' I wanted to show our dear prefect? That's a story for another day~ (I feel like a narrator in powerpuff girls.) I actually wanted to do this thing in order of the guardians but I really wanted to write this one down so I'll be doing it in the reverse direction. So the next will be Mukuro then all the way to Dame Tsuna. Thanks for reading too, people!**

**Please review, please~ See the cute little button there V ? Just a click and a few words~ And you get a cookie! FOR FREE!**


	2. Mukuro

**A/N: Yay I'm back people and puuuuureeeeeeesentingggggggg~ Our dear Mukuro-sama~ 6818 pwns, people. And thank you all for the reviews, even that stupid fujoshi friend of mine(muahehehehe). Enjoy~ I don't really like this chapter though.**

**~What's Fanfiction?~**

-Rokudo Mukuro-

"Ah, these sakura are just so beautiful!", you exclaim out loud.

It was the annual sakura viewing festival and the pink flowers were out in full bloom, making the whole Namimori park an even more tranquil place. The only thing wrong about the festival was that the expected crowd was nowhere to be seen. Where could the people of Namimori possibly be, hm?

"Yes, these flowers sure are beautiful, aren't they?" Whispered a familiar and charming voice. You being the timid person you are, jumped two feet into the air and landed ungracefully on your butt with a thud.

"Ah! Mukuro-san! Don't sneak up on me like that!" You gasp, still in shock. The polite young man smirked and replied, "Kufufu. Sorry, sorry~ I just couldn't help it. Plus that reaction of yours was priceless." His grin further widened, making you flush with embarrassment.

You harrumphed. "S-so, what are you up to these days, Mukuro-san? And weren't you supposed to still be in prison?"

The blunette shrugged. "Well, you can sort of say I've got my own means of, how to put it, getting a little fresh air." The dangerous glint in his eyes sent out some kind of signal to you, 'Don't pry or hell will await you.'

Sensing some forbidden subject in store, you decide to change the topic of discussion. "Oh. I see. By the way, this scenery really reminds of something. Does it remind you of anything, Mukuro-san?"

* * *

"_You are thinking that without that dreaded disease, you could easily overpower me? Oh, but you are so wrong."_

* * *

"Kufufu. Not much I guess. What does it remind you of, if I may ask?"

You grin widely, fujoshi mode instantly activated. "Oh, it reminds me of that night you and Hibari-san were together. That sakura is really meaningful to you two, is it not?"

"…"

"E-erm, I'm er, just talking about, um, fan fiction. I'm pretty addicted to it, it's really interesting, I g-guess." You stutter nervously, what does this heck of a blue pineapple do when he is angry? The thought of it made you shiver.

The illusionist grinned his oh-so-dreamy grin in amusement. "Oya, fan fiction, you say? Kufufu, I've heard about it from some of the prison mates back there. Some of them get so bored in there, they even start writing their own stuff."

"Woah, really? That's so cool! What do they write about?" You ask eagerly. Since you were an addict after all.

"Kufufu, let me think. I remember there was some stuff about a home tutor and his student fighting a pretty good-looking illusionist, I think. It was pretty detailed and realistic. It all sounds so familiar for some reason."

You sweatdropped mentally. Is this guy blind or something? Either that or he's just too oblivious to his surroundings. And wasn't that himself he was talking about? Talk about an inflated ego.

"O-okay… By the way,(Note: Fujoshi mode is still in activation.)Mukuro-san, do you think that, actually Hibari-san is sorta cute?" Oh, how you anticipated the reply!

"The skylark? Kufufufu, actually yes. He is somewhat of a cutie. He is awfully stubborn though." The pineapple replied to your delight.

"But that's just part of his charm?"

"You can say so. After all, he's quite the interesting guy."

"Who's an interesting guy?" A deep, familiar, deadly, fatal, cold, sadistic, sexy, causes-nosebleeds, is-going-to-bite-you-to-death-NOW voice came from behind a sakura tree in the distance as a boy stepped out from behind, his raven mop of hair flapping in the wind.

"Hibari-san! We were just talking about you!" You shouted cheerfully, forgetting about the obvious fact that this guy was murderous, in your state of fantasical happiness.

"Talking about me? Talking what?" Replied a very pissed voice, his cold and murderous eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Talking about how much you and Mukuro-san are compatible!"

Silence.

Insert hooting owl here.

"The pineapple herbivore?" Then did he notice the illusionist that had just disappeared from sight temporarily and was now reappearing in the mist. "Good timing. I want you to fight me here, now."

"Oya oya, getting all rash, are we, dear lark? What's the rush?" The pineapple laughed his signature chuckle and licked his lips all too deliciously.

"Don't call me that. And shut up or I'll bite you to death." Tonfa hit trident and sent metallic screeches all over the place.

Now, in this situation, you as a very, very enthusiastic yaoi fangirl would respond in the following ways: 1) Faint and die from excessive loss of blood. Or 2) Get out any electronic device possible and record the beautiful, dramatic, exciting, bloodcurdling, heartstopping, pulseracing, fight-to-the-death battle currently going on, complete with sound effects. You chose the latter(so as not to miss out on any, ahem, juicy 6918-ness.).

The illusionist twirled his trident expertly and sent lotus vines erupting from the ground while he smashed his weapon into the prefect. The smaller boy retaliated by swiping his metal tonfas at an amazing speed at the pineapple's face, slicing off a bit of his marine hair in the progress. The battle was at its climax and you were nearly about to die from blood loss. Nearly.

Still maintaining his reputation as a worthy opponent/rival, the blunette sent the other boy crashing into the ground while you cheered, "GO 6918! MUKUHIBA RULES!" This triggered a reaction from both teenagers and caused them to pause their intense battle for a brief moment while enquiring in unison, "What's 6918?"

"Oh, it's a couple pairing for Mukuro-san and Hibari-san! I love it!" Still not sensing the impending danger, it seems. What a devoted fan.

"…You mean me and that pineapple bastard? And I still haven't gotten you back for the last chapter, have I?" Now did he remember what that 'familar' pairing was. "Kamikorosu." The Namimori Discipline Head advanced towards you, with a very dangerous aura surrounding him. Now, you can sense the danger, it seems, when its close enough.

Before he could imprint a big, fat bruise on your face, a certain illusionist stepped in. "Yare yare, dear lark, you should thank this girl instead of treating her like that, you know." He points to your shivering figure hunched on the ground, laced with utter despair and fear. But who wouldn't be? "Since we do make quite a nice couple, it seems~"

"Stupid bastard, what are you talking about? Me and you? Nonsense." The prefect was really pissed now.

"But we have an interesting rivalry, don't we? So why are you getting all worked up, Kyoya?"

"Y-you don't understand! You don't know what this girl reads! A-all those erotic fiction about you and me doing... that, you know, THAT!" The usually cool and composed face erupted into a volcanic blast of emotions. Seems like being on the receiving end really took its toll on him.

At this instant, the charming illusionist put his finger on his chin, as if wondering about something. A suspicious grin formed on his suave face. Then he leant in, his face closer and closer to the smaller boy's face by the moment, pinning the latter to a sakura tree. The skylark's eyes widened. _No, that was NOT going to happen._

Rubbing your hands in yaoi anticipation, you started nosebleeding again. Tremendously. It was surprising how you still were alive after all that blood. Closer, closer, the two teenagers' lips almost touched.

And then, the blunette interrupted the romantic moment and said, "For this once, Kyoya, let's work together to get rid of that rotten woman over there, once and for all."

It hurts to even think of what happened after that.

**Yes, YES I'M DONE! This chapter was kinda hard for some reason but at least its longer. I bet most of you realised already that I'm a loyal supporter of MukuHiba by now. It really hurt to not make this more than a K+ fanfic T.T The tension! So~ The next chapter will be a slightly more 'devillish' side of me, torturing Yamamoto. (Sense the YamaGoku-ness yet?) By the way, thank you minna-san for all the reviews! Thank you orangesky3 for the first review ever, I'm glad that you liked it and cool dream of yoursxD So its safe to assume that you like 1827?**

**And to my sadist friend YYQ: Woah you found my fic eh fujoshi? I'm not planning on putting any Byakuran in this thing(though I may reconsider)so THERE! MUAHAHAHAHA and yes I am going to die. By Hibari's hands. Nicteo will be jealous!**

**AiZuS: Yes 6918 FTW! He was definitely angry and definitely biting me to death. And he's gonna do that to you in your dreams too. Have a pleasant night~ heheheheh**

**AmiiStarr: Here it is. Glad that you like it^^**

**Dremagon: Thanks(: Glad that you like it~**

**Masked Neko: Yeah I might. Cos I have an ego too somehow, I thinkxD Wow notes! I'm honoured~ Thanks I'm glad that you like it. Good luck with the 2nd person thingy. Personally, its the easiest style of writing for me cos I know myself best:D And I love cats! They're so cute~ Enjoy this chap, fellow 6918-lover(:**

**I look forward to torturing our dear Yamamoto Takeshi(and then I shall demand his sushi for ransom)so I shall end this thing with a Mammon face: -A-**

**Ciao ciao~**


End file.
